Always
by dont-even-know-anymore
Summary: “No matter what,” Stan said, smiling at his best friend. “I’ll be with you. We’ll always stick together!” Stan is just doing what bestfriends do. Be there for eachother. Always. T for violence


_**Author's note:**_** Hi! Before you start reading, I just want you to know… There's violence. I, in no way, intended this to be a slash fanfic, but if you think it is, then go ahead. Whatever. I don't care. So yeah, have fun with this…. I guess. **

"_No!" Kyle shrieked, inching away. "Please, Stan!" He begged and pleaded, scared. Scared to die. Scared for his own life._

_The sickening smile on Stan's cold and threatening lips was disturbing. He grinned, his completely white teeth shining. "Kyle, you know you're my best friend," He said, coming closer. "My only true friend. My super best friend."_

_Kyle stared up at his 'best friend' in horror. "Please," He whispered, tears streaking down his face. "Please, Stan. Don't."_

_Stan towered over Kyle, the heavy, metal bat held high above his head. "I love you, Kyle," He said, swinging the bat down onto him as hard as he could. "You're my best friend."_

Months had gone by since the death of Kyle Brovfloski. No one knew how he had died. The body was expertly buried by Stan, leaving no source of evidence. How could they have known? He acted as if he had no part in anything. As if he was innocent. He knew deep down that he most certainly was not.

Every time he thought back to the incident, he cried real tears, no covers, nothing. Just plain, real tears of sadness. He had done what he had done. Kyle didn't deserve this life. It was nothing. His new life, wherever he was, had to have been better than this. No one would understand his method of making his best friend happy. But he had to be happier now. He just had to be.

Of course, the incident still ate at him. It ate at him all the time and he cried almost every day because of it. But it didn't matter now.

"_No matter what," Stan said, smiling at his best friend. "I'll be with you. We'll always stick together!"_

Stan kept thinking back on those words he had said to Kyle, moments before he had killed them. No matter what, they were going to be together. No matter what.

Stan walked down to his basement, looking at the worn out bricks and the rusty old staircase. He remembered the exact location where he had killed Kyle. Small, crystal tears started to accumulate on his cheek. Stan wiped them off immediately, trying to keep a straight face, but it was difficult.

Stan dug through his pocket, quickly pulling out a large switchblade. He clicked the button and watched it pop out and he closed his eyes, starting to cry again. He remembered the smell of the blood on the bat from Kyle. It smelled a sickly sweet. He loved it.

He fell to the floor and sobbed, thinking about Kyle. He was Stan's best friend. Everything he had said to him was true. He hoped and prayed that Kyle knew that he had only killed him for his own good. He is in a better place now. Much, much better.

"We'll never be torn apart now," Stan said, raising the knife with shaking hands. He closed his eyes and made a small cut on his arm. It didn't hurt that bad and he knew he had to do it if he wanted to be with his best friend. He wouldn't let Kyle down.

"You're a part of me..." He said, another scrape of blood appearing on his arm, this time it dug deeper, and it was more deliberate. It didn't smell good. His own blood smelled like poison compared to the sweet scent of his Best Friend's. He gagged at the sight of it, its horrible shocking color made him feel sick.

He took the knife and held it close to his neck, so close he could feel how cold it was. He could practically feel how sharp it was from there.

"I love you Kyle, and you need me there!" He screamed, leaving a slit throat on his mark. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care anymore. He was ready to die. He saw the blood rush down and closed his eyes again, breathing in and out deeply.

"You're my best friend!" He shrieked at the empty basement, coughing and wheezing from loss of blood. "You gave me courage!"

He lashed another bloody line into his already scattered neck.

"Kyle, I will always be your friend," He said, trying to talk to him, but knowing he can't. "Always!"

He took the knife and ripped it through his neck, his head splitting halfway off as his mind clouded away and as he died slowly and longingly looking for his best friend.

_Always._

_**(Another) Author's Note: **_**Well, there ya go. I heard the song "Umbrella" by Vanilla Sky, and for some reason this is what I imagine every time I hear it. Someone killing their best friend and then killing themselves. Is that just messed up?! XD Whatever, review this shitty one shot, :D**


End file.
